Fallen Hope
by TrustCompany88
Summary: She would do anything to save the ones that she loved. Even at the cost of her own life. ItachiXSakura


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Also I do not own any of the songs that I used for my page breaks. They belong solely to the artists that created them.

Song credits and suggested songs to listen to while reading:

Atreyu- The Remembrance Ballad

Trust Company- Pulling You Down

Avenged Sevenfold- I Won't See You Tonight Part 1

Army Of Anyone- Goodbye

Trust Company- Close Your Eyes (Til It's Over)

Trust Company- Alone Again

I hope you all enjoy this one shot. This is my first time writing one so I would love it if you guys could let me know how it is. And also, please don't steal my story. I worked very hard on it and put a lot of time into it. If you would like to use parts of it please consult me first. Thanks!

~Who calls out my name?

Who can tell me what happens

When my eyes close for the last time

Does it all simply end in a blanket of darkness?

What of my soul?~

Everything was burning. Nothing was left untouched by the flames left in their wake. All she could do was watch as the battle waged on. She had just barely escaped _him_ to find the two brothers in the middle of their death match. But she would not allow this to continue. She would stop them one way or another before they made the biggest mistake of their lives. Then before she knew it, her legs were moving her closer to their battle. For she knew she could not be heard from the distance she was from them. And then she was there. Close enough to be heard by the two warring siblings.

"Stop it!" She cried out, only for them to ignore her and continue their feud. And so she began again changing the angle of her words hoping to get their attention. Or at least one of them. She needed the younger siblings' attention. For she knew the elder would not try to kill the younger. It was the complete opposite really. The younger brother was trying to eliminate the elder brother. And that could not happen, for she had seen the future that that created, "Sasuke! You need to stop this! Itachi only killed the clan because he was ordered to! They were planning a coup de tat on Konoha! He was told to kill everyone! But he couldn't kill his innocent little brother. And he didn't do it alone. He couldn't do it alone. He had the help of Madara Uchiha. He's still alive and he despised the clan for letting the Senju clan rule as Hokage. So he planted the coup de tat idea in the Uchiha clans heads. And then the Hokage planted a spy from the clan. Your brother was the spy. And when the Hokage found out about the coup he ordered the massacre. And Itachi complied. He only told you to hate him so that one day you would kill him. He thought that was the only way to get rid of the guilt. But he's wrong."

"How can I be wrong? If it were not for Madara and his idea, there would not have been a plan to overthrow the Hokage. Then I would not have to carry this guilt for killing my own clan. So tell me, how am I wrong?" Itachi spoke for the first time since she had arrived.

"It is simple. They may not have understood at the time. But I am sure they do now. Revenge is sweet but, it leaves a bitter taste in your mouth. And all it does is create problems. For revenge is what started all of your problems. The past will always be there in the back of your mind but, if you try to move on, you will eventually start to let go." She spoke. She may not have been a genius but she knew how to let go of the past. And that was what the brothers needed most right now. What she needed right now.

"So she speaks the truth, Itachi? You were just going to let me kill you? Leave me with the guilt of killing my brother for an unjust reason?" Sasuke finally voiced after hearing her and Itachi converse.

"It was never like that little brother. I was never planning on telling you about the coup. I was going to let you kill me and then return to Konoha as a hero." Itachi informed Sasuke of his plan for him. "But I had never intended for you to defect from Konoha and go to that snake Orochimaru."

"Well, well, well. None of your plans ever do turn out the way you want them. Do they Itachi?" A dark voice spoke from the shadows. "And now that this _girl_ has messed everything up, I guess I will just have to fix things and put them back in order. This time _she_ will not stop me."

She knew from the first time that he had spoken that it was _him_. The man that has caused so much grief to everyone she knew. Everyone she loved has suffered at the hands of this man. She knew she could not escape him forever. She knew that this was to be her end. She knew that Itachi and Sasuke were not strong enough to kill _him_. Not even if they fought together. Not even if she fought with them. All she could do now was tell them to run, for she knew that this was her final battle. But she would try to protect them. She was going to save them no matter what. She had grown stronger and now it was their turn to watch her back.

"This _girl_ may have escaped once but she will not escape this time," _His_ hate filled voice was directed at her.

"Itachi, Sasuke, run. I can take care of myself," She told the brothers. It was the only way she could save them.

"We will not leave you here to fight him. He will kill you. And I will not let you die. Not after everything you have done for us." Sasuke replied to her request for Itachi and himself to escape. Itachi readily agreed with Sasuke. They would not let her sacrifice herself for them. Not this time. They would save her just as she saved them.

And then it began. As _he_ disappeared and reappeared behind her, only to be stopped by Sasuke. _He_ was not amused and therefore he removed Sasuke from his path only to have Itachi face him after Sasuke. Itachi stood his ground long enough for Sasuke to get back up to fight before he was knocked out of the way. Itachi was soon followed by his brother. Both were tired from their earlier battle. Neither of them had the strength or chakra to give a decent fight. And then it was her turn. She stood and faced _him_ down. And soon their battle commenced again. She was tired from fighting _him _earlier. But she was not about to back down. Not this time. But luck always was against her. And she didn't stand for long against _him_. And then _he_ was standing over her with his katana drawn out and pointed at her heart.

"It ends here _girl_. Now say goodbye to your teammate and your little boyfriend," _he_ sneered at her, "Looks like you've failed at this too Itachi. You couldn't even save your little girlfriend. What a pity."

And then it happened. The katana pierced through her heart. She gasped as pain filled her entire being. Despair clouded her eyes as she sank to her knees. Sasuke and Itachi rose to their feet but not soon enough to save her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out to her. But there was nothing he could do for her. As much as he wished and prayed he could.

"No. Sakura," Itachi whispered, shock evident in his eyes. He could not believe that he failed her. He swore he would protect her. And soon like Sasuke, Itachi was praying and wishing he could save her. But at this point there was nothing he could do. And then he was at her side. He was soon followed by Sasuke. Itachi knelt down on one side of her and held her. Sasuke knelt down on her other side and took her hand in his. Sakura gasped in a breath .

"Sasuke, please take care of everyone for me. Tell them I love them all and I will miss them. And Itachi, please go home. You did nothing wrong. I wrote a letter to Tsunade telling her what really happened. I love you Itachi. I wish I would have told you sooner." Sakura said as her eyes closed only to never open again.

_He_ had watched it all, only to stand laughing after she was gone. The pain he had caused her shown clearly in her eyes. _He_ had enjoyed every moment of her suffering. And if _he _had his way, he would let them live so he could torment them of their failure to save her.

"Mark my word _Madara_, you will pay for killing Sakura." Itachi spoke with enough venom in his voice to make even the strongest of shinobi cower in fear. "You will pay with your life. I was going to ask her to be my wife. She was the only woman who ever tried to understand and make everything okay. If you hadn't started this whole mess she would still be here and so would our clan. I may not take your life today but, I will one day soon."

And with that the brothers faded into the shadows only to appear outside of Konoha. They made their way through the gates without being stopped by any other shinobi. As Itachi carried Sakura's body through the streets, most of the villagers broke down crying. Ninja and civilian alike wept for the fallen woman. She always gave everyone hope. Even when she had none herself.

And almost as if the Gods themselves had lost her, the sky started to bleed as rain poured down to blanket the world in sorrow.

~~~~~Wake up we need you now, Lights out it pulls you down~~~~~

Everyone gathered around as the two brothers, who had left months ago, returned from their mission. They all had placed their hope on the shoulders of the two young men. Hope that the threat that had loomed over them all was eliminated.

The brothers made their way through the gathered crowd towards the Hokage's tower. They had decided that they would allow the Hokage to inform everyone in the village of the outcome of the mission. They made their way to the office of their leader, only stopping to ask the secretary if a meeting was taking place. Knocking on the door, they waited for permission to enter the office. Once they were allowed entrance the brothers opened the door and bowed before their leader.

"So, I see you have both returned alive and well. I hope this means that the mission was a success," the blonde woman inquired.

"The mission is completed and Madara Uchiha has been disposed of," the elder of the two brothers informed, "We will leave telling the village up to you. With the Akatsuki disbanded and Orochimaru eliminated, we have no major threats to face. I believe we are safe at the moment."

"Very well, if that is all you have to report, you are dismissed."

"Lady Tsunade, if I may ask, have you received word from her brother recently?" The younger of the two siblings questioned.

"I received word from him a week ago. The Akatsuki disbanded after Madara revealed himself. The remaining members are finally free from Madara's threat thanks to you two. According to his letter, he and his partner from Akatsuki have moved to a small village in the north. They are both doing well," Tsunade explained.

"I am glad they are free. Tell me, have Pein and Konan set a date for their wedding yet?" The elder brother asked.

"They have not. I wouldn't worry too much Itachi, I am sure that you and Sasuke will be among the first few to be informed."

"Of course. If you don't mind, Lady Tsunade, we shall take our leave," Itachi replied. Receiving a nod from their Hokage, the brothers evacuated the office.

_It's all over. We all owe you so much. I just wish you were here with us. But was it really worth your life Sakura? _Tsunade thought as she gazed out the window at the now peaceful village. _We all miss you so much._

~~~~~So far away, I'm Gone, Please don't follow me tonight, And while I'm gone everything will be alright~~~~~

Silence ensued as the village heroes made their way home. The fight with Madara had been long and they were both exhausted. They entered the house that they both shared. The elder sat at the table and lost himself within his thoughts as the younger decided to make them some tea. Once the water was boiled, the younger joined the elder at the table.

"Hey, Itachi," the younger spoke breaking the elder out of his thoughts," do you think that she will be waiting for us?"

"I believe she will do everything in her power to greet us when the time comes," Itachi replied," So don't think about it too much Sasuke."

"You're right. I know she will be there. It's just hard to believe that she is gone. Naruto and I always thought that it would be either him or me that went first."

"And once upon a time it could have been. But Sakura loved us all too much to let us die."

"I know." And with that the conversation between the two brothers was over.

They soon finished their tea and said their good nights, both retiring to their rooms for the night. Before falling asleep, they both thought about what it would have been like if they had been able to save Sakura.

~~~~~I just can't believe, That you're not really with me, I just can't believe, I wonder if you'll miss me~~~~~

A figure in the shadows sighed after hearing the conversation of two brothers. Standing there for a bit longer the figure then decided to follow the elder of the two. Upon entering the room the figure realized that he was already sleeping. The figure sighed once more and went to stand with the other two figures in the room.

"You did well," the translucent woman spoke. Her long black hair framed her face and her dark eyes softened as she gazed upon the sleeping man.

"You did very well. We're just glad that you told him that we all forgive him. The two of us have been trying to tell him that for years. He just never listened," the dark eyed male told her.

"I know I did the right thing. I'm just afraid that now he feels guilty because he didn't save me," the last figure replied.

"Don't worry Sakura. Itachi will be just fine. And besides, he has us to watch over him," the woman said, her words putting Sakura's mind at ease.

"Aunt Mikoto is right. We'll be here to watch over him. And we'll watch over Sasuke too," The man interjected.

"I guess you're right Shisui. We will always watch over them. I mean someone has to protect them both because trouble always seems to follow those two," Sakura smiled after the last sentence.

"One day we will all be together. I just hope Sasuke can find a nice girl to settle down with," Mikoto spoke.

"What about Itachi?" Shisui asked.

"Sakura is his soul mate. He will never try to replace her. So my only hope now lies in Sasuke. And he had better find someone. I want grandchildren, even if I never meet them in the living world I will meet them when they get here," Mikoto said causing the other two to take a couple of steps away from her.

"Did she say the same things about me and Itachi when I was still alive?" Sakura asked Shisui.

"Trust me when I say that it was worse. She keep telling me that you are the cutest thing ever and she couldn't wait to see what her 'grandbabies' would look like," he whispered back.

Mikoto turned her attention back to Sakura and Shisui. "And when we are all reincarnated I had better get my grandbabies."

"I'm sure you will Aunt Mikoto. After all, if soul mates meet in one life, they will seek each other out in every life they live. And one day we will live in a world with far less violence than this one," Shisui said making Sakura blush.

"But for now we will watch over them all," Sakura replied trying to get the pink tint on her cheeks to go away.

"You're right, we will watch over them," Mikoto said.

The three of them smiled as their translucent forms faded away into the shadows.

~~~~~And she waits for the light, To lead her tonight~~~~~

Notes: This one shot ended up being longer than I had intended it to be. I was originally going to end it at the first page break. But then I decided to give it some form of closure. Also the part about Mikoto talking about grandchildren was added to give it a light hearted side compared to all the depressing points. I hope you all have enjoyed this one shot.

~..End88~


End file.
